Fallout: Dixieland
by JustsomePriest7734
Summary: Was the land of Cotton spared most of the Fallout that burned the rest of America, due to it's low strategic importance? What would Dixie look like with Carpetbagger Super-Mutants or Gentleman Ghouls? Or a Confederacy hoping to rebuild the pride of the South? What happened to the Enclave after Adams AFB was captured? You'll be wishing you were in Dixie to find out the answers.
1. Rebuilding America's Future

_War… war never changes._

 _From the ancient city-states in the cradle of civilization, to the great imperial powers bleeding each other to death in the final clash of kings. War has been what man has always aspired to wage, despite the innumerable lives lost and damage caused in the process._

 _However, this was before man had the capacity to destroy himself. Even when he knew that by waging another war, he would destroy all he had ever built, his money, his power, his ideas…_

 _Man still pushed the button._

 _On October 23rd, 2077, Billions upon billions of lives were lost in the span of 2 hours. Man had finally reached the pinnacle of the conflict that he'd been waging for millennia, and what had appeared to be the grand finale, was simply a bridge into man's next concerto of conflict._

 _216 years before the world ceased to exist, one of man's many wars was fought, but not with nuclear weapons and power armor, and not for petty resources to run great industrial machines. It was fought between brothers, father and son, uncle and cousin. It was known as the American Civil War, and it almost destroyed the very concept of the nation itself._

 _One might think that 430 years later, only a mere 214 after the world was cleansed of life by man, one would forget about this petty conflict. But history has a way of always being taught. Even if the truth of it is altered by who's teaching it._

 **Chapter 1:**

 **Rebuilding America's Future**

"We just lost contact with Adams." A stressed looking man in an unbuttoned black uniform said. He was sat in front of a screen of flashing blue lights and constantly changing letters and numbers. His hat was on the desk that held up the monitor, right next to a cup of some wasteland brew coffee that had sat there for about 18 hours. The desk was cluttered, filled with documents, dossiers, code sheets, and post-it notes with several reminders and things that needed to be done. Next to the documents were a litter of all manner of pens and pencils, some more than 200 years old, some crudely made last week. An N99 10mm pistol was on top of all of these documents, as a sort of paperweight. This desk was one of many in the rather dull room with grey walls and no windows.

"We just lost what with Adams?" Another stressed looking man said, although his uniform was not unbuttoned. His hat was on his head, hiding the upper half of his face to anyone not looking directly at him. The badge on his collar and shoulders marked him as a Captain, the second-highest ranking officer in the compound.

"All satellite readings and radio contact with the mobile base has ceased, sir." the sitting soldier responded to his superior. The three stripes on the sitting soldiers shoulder marked him as a Sergeant. He was far lower ranking than the Captain that stood behind him, but due to the recent losses in personnel, he had taken up the responsibility of a Lieutenant.

"Let me see that." the Captain said, pushing the Sergeant to the side. The Captain stared at the changing letters and numbers for a few moments, before cursing loudly, and throwing the unfortunate coffee mug at a nearby wall, splashing coffee all over the floor.

"Should we inform Colonel Nightingale, sir?" the Sergeant asked, standing above the desk with a technical document in his hand. The Sergeant looked nervous, as he knew what a loss of contact with the mobile base meant. He also didn't mention that satellite Bradley-Hercules had fired a bombardment within the vicinity of the Mobile Base minutes before contact was lost.

"I will. Stay here and wait for any possible contact to be re-established." The Captain said. However, both the Captain and the Sergeant knew that loss of contact with the Mobile Base for any period of time longer than 5 minutes meant that the base was either disabled, or destroyed. Taking into account the last reported bombardment from the Bradley-Hercules satellite, someone likely infiltrated the Mobile base from within, and destroyed it with it's own super-weapon. The Sergeant sighed and rubbed his temples. This was one of innumerable losses they'd experienced over the last few months. The death of Colonel Autumn and the destruction of Raven Rock had put a strain the the Enclave hadn't felt since the Poseidon Oil Rig was destroyed decades ago. Now with the Satellite relay station in Brotherhood hands, and the Mobile Base Destroyed… the Sergeant was unsure how the Enclave would recover.

The Captain was unsure as well. With Adams Air Force Base lost, that left few options for this now dying faction. The outpost at Richmond was less than 100 miles from Adams, and with Raven Rock destroyed as well, the Brotherhood was free to expand both North and South. The Captain had been a Lieutenant two months ago, and with the loss of the Mobile base, he'd likely be a Major soon. That thought brought a stream of questions into his mind. Who was President after the death of President Eden? Who was in command after the death of Colonel Autumn? Where would the Enclave go now? Can we go anywhere as a united faction? Will the Enclave cease to exist? These questions were questions that the young Captain couldn't answer. But they would have to wait. The Captain raised his fist and knocked on an ancient metal door. "Colonel Nightingale? It's Captain O'Bannon. I have a report from Adams."

Captain O'Bannon heard the rusting doorknob turn, and open the door that had sat there for over 200 years. "Have we lost contact with the Mobile Base?" An older man said behind the door.

"Yes sir, Colonel." Captain O'Bannon said, looking down slightly.

"Come in Captain." The Colonel said. Captain O'Bannon entered the room, to be shocked by the amount of blue maps filled with a sea of red and yellow points, as well as several flashing monitors like those in the communications room. He looked at what clearly was many weeks of planning, all cluttered into one room.

"I have been aware of the loss of Adams as long as you have, Captain. In fact, ever since the destruction of Raven Rock, I have realized that the destruction of Adams was inevitable. I have spent the past several weeks scanning through pre-war maps and reconnaissance reports. I have pointed out several possible locations for us to re-build, mostly south of old Virginia." the Colonel began, beckoning to several maps with points on them. "Originally I thought that Norfolk would be a place to start, but after sending reconnaissance teams to survey the area, they've reported that most if not all of its Naval and Military infrastructure was destroyed in the Great War. This caused me to look further south, as I knew with the fall of Adams, the road to southern Virginia was open to Brotherhood expansion." The Colonel continued, stopping in front of a map. "Which is why I have sent out an encrypted radio broadcast on all Enclave frequencies for all remaining units to rendezvous at Outpost Richmond." The Colonel finished, turning around, looking directly at Captain O'Bannon. "With the Death of Colonel Autumn and President Eden, I am the highest ranking officer in the Enclave. Captain O'Bannon, you have served me faithfully since you were a Lieutenant. It is unfortunate the circumstances have forced your rapid advancement to a position you feel you aren't ready to hold. However, you must prepare yourself for further advancement. It is necessary for the Enclave to survive."

Captain O'Bannon wasn't shocked. He knew this day would come. He'd likely be promoted to Major for the time being, and assist Colonel Nightingale in re-building this crumbling vision of America. "Yes sir. I am prepared for further advancement." he said as respectfully as he could. He knew he wasn't nearly experienced enough to command the number of troops that the Colonel would no doubt require him to, but desperate times call for desperate measures.

"Very good, Captain." the Colonel said, sitting at a desk that belonged to some general or another 200 years ago. For several moments, there was an awkward silence, with Captain O'Bannon not looking directly at the Colonel, and the Colonel staring at something on his desk. "What's your first name, Captain?" the Colonel asked, catching Captain O'Bannon off-guard.

"Uh… you want to know my first name, sir?" This was not unexpected, but uncommon. Colonel's usually didn't care enough to learn Junior officer's first names. Although the Colonel said there would be further advancement in the future.

"Yes son. Spit it out." The Colonel said, slightly more forcefully. Colonel Nightingale was excellent at convincing people to follow his orders. He was like Colonel Autumn in that regard, but few knew of Nightingale's greatest talent. His knack for long term planning. He knew that there was no way he could replace Autumn while he was still alive. Now that he was dead… Colonel Nightingale saw an opportunity to secure his power, and re-forge the Enclave in his vision.

"My first name is Edward sir. I'm generally called Eddy though." The Captain said, only loud enough for the Colonel to hear it. The Colonel sat back with his fingers touching in a way that he was making a sort of triangle with his hands.

"Well Eddy, you'd better get used to being called Mr. Vice President." The Colonel said with a grin as it seemed the entire base fell silent. To say O'Bannon was surprised would be like saying that a Raider was suprised when the Cave he was hiding in turned out to be a Vault filled to the brim with food and guns. "And you better get used to calling me Mr. President." The Colonel said looking directly at him, the grin turning into a full on smile.

"Sir… I… I…" O'Bannon said, at a loss for words.

"We gotta get you fitted into one of the suits we have lying around here, Eddy. I have big plans for the both of us." The Colonel said standing up and looking out the window at the destroyed planes and buildings in the distance. "And one day, we'll be known as new founding fathers, who re-built this nation from sea to shining sea."

* * *

Approximately two weeks later, anyone left of the Enclave North of Richmond limped their way into Outpost Richmond. Many had abandoned their power armor, as they had run out of fusion cores. A few arrived on Vertibirds. Most arrived on foot. They were all identified by the records the base had, and if they weren't on record, several questions were asked that only a true member of America's inheritors would know the answer to. Only two instances of attempted infiltration occurred. Both were identified as Brotherhood spies. Both were shot.

These were truly Remnants of Remnants. Only 280 of the 1500 soldiers thought to have inhabited Enclave territory north of Outpost Richmond even showed up. Only about 730 of the non-military personnel showed up as well. However, this did not deter the ambition of Colonel Nightingale. The Colonel decided that anyone who hadn't shown up now either didn't receive the order, or didn't follow it. He had planned a speech today, a speech where he hoped to bind the crumbling remnants of a once great state together.

"Mr. President..." Eddy said, walking into the room. Eddy was still wearing his Captain's uniform, although not for much longer he was told. "We count around 1000 sir. Only a quarter are combat ready." Eddy said, looking downtrodden.

"Thank you Eddy." The still-Colonel said. "What time is my speech again?" the Colonel asked. They both knew he knew exactly when his speech was, he was just asking to make the would-be Vice President feel useful.

"1500 hours, Mr. President." Eddy said, still uncomfortable with not using the term sir to refer to his superior.

"What time is it now?"

"1400 hours, sir- I- I mean Mr. President." Eddy said, feeling quite embarrassed.

Nightingale stood up and placed an hand on the young man's shoulder. "I know I'm putting a lot on you. Being the second highest ranking member of our Nations Government is a lot to put on someone as young as you. But I know that you will exceed at your job." Nightingale said with a fatherly pat on the shoulder."

Eddy felt somewhat at ease. He wondered how a man like Nightingale hadn't taken the place of Colonel Autumn during the Exodus from the Oil Rig. Perhaps the Colonel didn't know his own talents then? Perhaps he was too young. Nevertheless, Eddy felt that with Nightingale as President, he could unite a crumbling organization like the Enclave.

"Come on, let's go over our speeches one more time." Nightingale said, producing two pieces of paper and some mentats.


	2. A Secret To Save a Nation

**Chapter 2:**

 **A Secret To Save a Nation**

" _We are the inheritors of this once great nation… the ones entrusted with its legacy when it drew its final breath!"_ The words of President Nightingale seemed to ring through the minds of Sergeant Nathaniel Long, as he marched along the old world highway known as I-95. The wastelanders who knew nothing of the old world called it the "Burned Beltway". Sergeant Long wondered why they didn't call it "Hell".

Long was used to sitting in a dark concrete room doing communication work, able to have his uniform unbuttoned and enjoy a cup of Coffee. That was before Adams Air Force Base was captured by those Boy Scouts playing dress-up. Now Sergeant Long had to march in Power Armor on the most power-saving settings, which was hell as a lot of the weight of the armor was shifted onto his body. Sergeant Long was fortunate, however. He was one of the few to have working power armor, although he was not sure for how much longer.

" _Our mission is just as important, if not MORE important than that of our Founding Fathers! We are the soldiers, the scientists, the teachers, the builders, and the statesmen; who have been gifted the right, and trusted with the responsibility of re-forging the land which God, and the Founding Fathers granted to us!"_ These words weighed heavy of Vice President Eddy O'Bannon. He wasn't used to anything that had happened to him over the past few weeks. He wasn't used to the suit that he wore, he wasn't used to riding in the Presidential Command Vehicle, he wasn't used to giving weekly broadcasts with President Nightingale to keep the troop's spirits from breaking. Part of him wanted to give up a position of this much responsibility, and go back to being a useless junior officer. But no matter how much he may have wanted to go back to normal, he knew he couldn't.

Vice President Eddy O'Bannon sighed, adjusted his tie in the mirror of his room. The Larger than normal APC had enough pace for the President and Vice President to have a room, as well as a room that could be used for planning and conferences. Two soldiers were always on guard in the back. The Vice President left his room, looking at those present for the meeting.

There was President Nightingale, sitting at the head of the table as usual. Next to him was the empty Vice-Presidential chair. On both sides of the table were two more chairs, with another two opposite the president. In total there were 8 chairs: One meant for the President, one for the Vice President, one for the Secretary of the Army, one for the Secretary of Peacekeeping and Recovery, one for the Secretary of Research and Development, one for the Presidential Chief of Staff, one for the Head of the Secret Service, and one for the Commander of Sigma Force. Unfortunately, no one had been appointed to any of these positions, and instead the highest ranking officers were sat around the table. An array of Majors and Lt. Colonels, one was a Captain like O'Bannon had been.

"Please take a seat Mr. Vice President." Nightingale said, as O'Bannon felt the eyes of everyone in the room on him. Taking his seat next to the President, he looked around the table, seeing those older and more experienced than him. He hated these meetings, as no one other than the President took any of his suggestions seriously.

"Gentlemen, I hereby call the daily briefing to order. Lt. Colonel Black, what is our progress?" The President asked an older looking man.

"As you are aware Mr. President, we've left Virginia altogether. We're in old world North Carolina, but what's collectively called Carolina by the locals. We have sent several reconnaissance teams, as well as obtaining "Persuaded" information out of local settlements. There is a higher level of settlements and homesteads in this region than in the Capital Wasteland, with many Pre-War cities still states within themselves. From what we were able to gather, some 100 years before the Enclave even arrived on the East Coast, most of Carolina was a Confederation of cities, large homesteads, and plantations." The old and obviously experienced man informed the council. He had clearly been present for a similar speech to Colonel Autumn when they first arrived at the Capital Wasteland.

"Plantations you say? Surely things have changed here in the last 200 years?" The President said, causing a light chuckle from a few of those seated.

"No sir, although these appear to be settlements within themselves. We have not yet been able to infiltrate one, but I believe that we should commit resources to learning about this form of settlement." The Lt. Colonel said, turning a page. "This confederation was considered powerful by the inhabitants, although our information on it is limited. It appears that some 50 years ago, the Confederation broke up into several Petty Kingdoms, with each King claiming to be the true ruler of Carolina." The Lt. Colonel finished, placing the report back in the folder.

"Plantations? Kings? A Confederacy? I think we'll have all the information we need if I open up one of our old history textbooks!" the President said, amused at the report given. "Gentlemen, I have a proposal for you, a question if you will. Why does history always repeat itself?" Nightingale asked the room, staring at their faces. They clearly weren't getting it.

"Because those who have the ability to make change, are knuckle-dragging inbred Kings! They may call themselves a different name than King, they may be educated. But they always manage to make the same mistakes that have been made in the past, and if given the opportunity, would make the same mistake that created the world outside of this vehicle!" The President paused for a moment, this was where he was at his best. His Charisma and Eloquence had the entire room wrapped around his every word, where they were not following at all a moment ago. This was where he enabled his men to do beyond what they thought was possible.

"Everyone except for us, gentlemen. The United States of America learned from the past, and used it to become the greatest Nation on God's green Earth. The only way America could have been destroyed, was by all of its enemies destroying themselves. Even then, they didn't destroy this great Nation, as we're still here! This hellish and god-forsaken place has thrown everything it can at us, and while we have suffered losses, we're still here! The only thing that wins against Kings every time, is the United States of America!" Nightingale was so forceful that he half expected his men to get up and start cheering. They almost did. However, Nightingale knew that demagogic rhetoric would only push his men so far. He needed to show them the way. "Here's how we're gonna do it." he said, changing the map on the blue table to one of the east coast.

"Fort Braxton was one of the largest military installations in the world before the war." Nightingale said, highlighting a yellow marker. "This base has likely experienced Nuclear Strikes, due to its proximity to Norfolk, and the size of its base. However, the base is a key point along our journey south, for two important reasons: firstly, the sheer amount of military equipment stored there is worth the trip alone, especially for our near starving remnants." the President said, looking around at all those seated around the table. They were still following his every word. "Secondly, there is a secret there. A secret only entrusted to a group high ranking Enclave personnel, should we ever expand this far east. This secret group was my family, and they have guarded it since the great war itself. Not even the President or Vice President was to be informed of this weapon. Now, we shall use it to our full advantage." There it was. His Ace in the Hole.

Eddy knew that Nightingale had something that he could use to consolidate his newfound power, for if he didn't, the splinters of the Enclave would dissipate. One Major stood up at the table, and stared directly into the eyes of the President. He was the only one present that wasn't swayed by the charm of the former Colonel.

"What secret could possibly be so important, that it was entrusted only to your family, and not even the President?" the Major demanded, slamming his fist on the table. These words seemed to shatter the spell that Nightingale had cast on the other commanders, and their faces began to cross with doubt. Nightingale wasn't bluffing, however. He truly had a secret that could nearly single-handedly save the Enclave from complete and utter destruction. A smile began to cross Nightingale's face, as he rose from the seat and placed his arms on the table, leaning on his arms. He looked at all his commanders, all waiting for him to share the secret that would be their salvation.

"The All-Americans." was all he said, as the APC suddenly came to a halt.


	3. The All Americans

**Chapter 3:**

 **The All Americans**

" _Therefore, I declare to you that our Nation is not dead, but in fact, it still breathes! It breathes through every wreck and ruin, it breathes through every weapon we hold, and it breathes under this earth, for this land will always be American!"_

Fort Braxton was an imposing sight, even from over a mile away. The tall arrayed buildings and crumbling walls still posed an impressive sight, even after a near-miss nuclear strike, and 200 years of decay. President Nightingale stepped out of the APC, followed by Vice President Eddy O'Bannon. Nightingale had ordered a meeting of all field officers, so he could personally brief them on the mission that needed to be undertaken.

Walking among the the temporary barricades and walls set up by various vehicles, as well as the array of tents that were pitched as the base was likely to last the night. Soldiers were being assigned patrols, given rationed ammo, and told of the general situation. Despite the lack of personnel compared to the Enclave's previous operations, it was far more efficient than any wastelander group could pull off.

The President stopped under one of the few remaining vertibirds in the convoy. Already arrayed around him were a collection of Captains and Lieutenants, all looking young, about as young as the Vice President. Nightingale looked at the future of the Enclave… his Enclave. They would be Generals someday, he thought to himself.

"Here's the situation. All of you are to form 6 man strike teams. Half of the teams will have power armor, the other half will be equipped with any available armor. Equip yourselfs with Rad-X and Rad-Away, as well as any weapons that you deem useful in eliminating ferals. However, we shall not use Plasma weapons to clear this base, as the Ammunition is too valuable. Use basic Firearms or Laser weapons. Power Armor teams will also be equipped with power fists, as they are more protected, and able to use melee weapons." The President said to the collection of officers. He paused a moment, taking in their somewhat muted reactions.

"The first three strike teams are to arrive via Vertibird outside the main gate. These will be our Power Armor teams, who will clear a way into the main Courtyard. As soon as the first three teams have established an LZ, the next three Infantry teams are to land, and there you will sweep and clear each of the buildings within the base. The Power Armor teams are to be used as moving cover to the non power teams, on a one to one ratio. This way you will be able to clear six buildings at a time. When the above ground buildings are cleared, you are to send word via radio to the Central Command frequency, which has been provided in your briefings, which were distributed last night." The President finished, looking at the remains of the Sigma Force commanders.

"If there are any casualties, attempt to move the body to a secure location so we can recover their equipment when the base is cleared. Any questions?" Nightingale finished. The officers clearly wanted to ask questions, but they didn't, as the President didn't have time for them. "None? You are dismissed then. Gather your teams near your assigned Vertibirds." The Officers all saluted and ran away to various points in the compound.

Nightingale turned to his Vice President, put his hand on his shoulder, and said, "I hope you still know how to fire a gun, Eddy." he said, smiling.

"What do you mean sir?" Eddy asked, confused and somewhat fearful.

"I mean that who we're trying to find needs two top level government officials present to open the door they're waiting behind. Which is why I'm giving you this." The former Colonel handed the former Captain an Identification card with the Enclave symbol on it. "That is your Vice Presidential identification card. To open the door, we need two officials who are Secretary of Defense or higher. I am the President, and I have a card that says as such, so we need to be present to open the door. Which is why we're about to put on two suits of Tesla Armor, and fight with the first Combat team." The President informed Eddy, who was looking slightly shocked.

"Sir, are you sure it's a good idea to have the two highest ranking members of the Enclave risk their lives to clear this base?" Eddy asked, clearly nervous.

"No I'm not. But between you and me…" Nightingale stopped for a moment, and looked around to make sure that no one was paying attention, and as far as he could see, no one was. Nightingale looked at Eddy, sighed, and said, "Many here question my authority. Hell some of my officers think it's an all-out coup of Enclave power. They want to remove me, and take the reins themselves. If we fight with the combat teams, it'll build our legitimacy, which we need to keep these Remnants together. Do you understand now?" The President asked his Vice President, who had stopped shaking from anxiety.

"Yes Mr. President. I just hope I won't get shot in the back." Eddy said sighing.

"Don't worry Eddy, I'll watch your back. Now go get fitted. I'll meet you by Vertibird 1 when you're done."

* * *

Sergeant Nathaniel "Nate" Long was stressed. He'd been stressed for nearly a God-Damned month. Ever since he reported to the now Vice President that Adams had been destroyed, he'd been stressed. However he wasn't stressed due to worry about the Enclave, or worry about himself, or even worry about his fellow troops. He was worried because of the one mistake he made. Something that went against everything the Enclave stood for. Against everything he'd been taught his entire life. Now the thoughts of what he'd done came back to him, as they usually did...

 _Approximately 6 months ago_

 _"Boxer 1:5 this is Boxer Actual, do you have eyes on point Lima Alpha November? Over." A voice said over the commlink in the sleeping Sergeants ear. The Sergeant was awoken from his rest, but the drowsiness kicked in, and he was unsure what just happened to awaken him. It had been a long Vertibird flight from Raven Rock, and the Sergeant didn't mean to sleep, so the sudden awakening left him dazed. "Repeat, Boxer 1:5 this is Boxer Actual, how copy? Over." the Voice said a second time, and the dazed soldier barley heard it._

 _"Boxer Actual this is Boxer 1:5, good copy. Over." Long said, yawning very loudly._

 _"Boxer 1:5 do you have eyes on point Lima Alpha November? Over." The voice on the other end of the comm said. Nate looked outside the vertibird, and saw only darkness outside, other than a few fires, and the green glow of radioactive waste._

 _"That's a negative Boxer Actual. Over." Nate said. He wasn't sure why command had sent him so far south of the Capital Wasteland for. He was only briefed on a sweep of a building that appeared as an office building on the Satellite photographs. What was so important about an office building, that warranted two combat teams to be deployed this far outside Enclave AO?_

 _"According to the SAT location, you're 10 Klicks out. Report back in when you've made contact. Over and Out." the line fell silent as Long sighed. This was gonna be a long night..._

"Long!" A voice from outside his tent shook him out of his thoughts. Nate looked over his shoulder and saw Lieutenant Chris "Atlas" Latimer, his squad leader. He was an absolute beast of a man. 6'6 and 230 pounds of almost pure muscle. Some say he jammed steroids in his arms when he was a kid. Some say his mom screwed a super-mutant. Those who say that within earshot of him tend to get their heads bashed into the nearest solid object. He was so big, that the scientists believed he wouldn't fit into his Power Armor. To the Power Armor's credit, it did, after a few modifications that included a built in power fist. That fact did not help Long's confidence, as the Lieutenant did not look happy. "You were supposed to report to Cherry Bomb 8 minutes ago! What the hell was taking so long? I half expected to walk in on you jerking it!" Atlas said, riling himself up even more. "Just what the hell made you think you could delay inspection by 8 minutes?"

"Sir, I was repairing my power armor as best I could, Sir." Nate said, standing at attention.

"Just what in the goddamn hell made you think that you could delay inspection to fix your fucking power armor?" Atlas said, pissed as all hell now.

"Sir, when we defended against those raiders last week, I took a few shots. I just wanted to make sure nothing broke, Sir!" Nate said, trying to hide his annoyance at this situation, as he did not wish to get pile-driven into the ground.

"Let me tell you something Long, I'm getting real sick of your shit. I'd reprimand you if we didn't need every gun we could get." Atlas rubbed his forehead for a second, and sighed loudly. "Get to the fucking Vertibird. This isn't over, but I'll forget about it during my report. Go." the Bigfoot-resembling Lieutenant said as he left the tent, cursing on his way out.

Nate sighed, and entered his Power Armor. The shoulder was a bit loose, but he'd expect it'd hold against a few ferals.

A few moments later, he was with the rest of his squad. There were six including him and the Lieutenant. The others were: Pvt. Billy Kearsage, a young recruit who was just out of Boot Camp when Adams was blown to hell. Pvt. Samuel "Motor-Mouth" Farragut, who got his nickname rather ironically, because he never says anything. Ever. Except during combat and inspection, when one's life depends on communication. He was still a damned good medic though. Pfc. Teddy Horowitz, a standoffish dick who makes your life hell in the barracks, but the type of guy who's saved your life more than once the you're under fire, only to deny it later. He was a weird sort. Finally there was Cpl. George "Rocky" Rockwell. He was the craziest man that Nate had ever seen, even for the Enclave. All soldiers had to kill, Nate knew that, but Rocky seemed to enjoy it. To take pleasure in it. He'd always lock himself in his quarters whenever he wasn't at inspection or in combat. Atlas could beat any man in a fight, but even he was slightly unnerved at Rocky's demeanor. Teddy had told Nate that Atlas only promoted Rocky to Corporal so that he could control him, and keep him away from us. The reason for that was the last time their squad had lost a member.

Supposedly, Rocky and Cpl. Nixon, their previous Corporal, got separated from the rest of the squad during a sweep of a building near Fairfax. When Atlas found them, Cpl. Nixon was slumped dead with his arm and half his side missing. Next to him were three dead raiders in various states of Goo-ification. Rocky said that the Raiders got the drop on the Corporal when he'd gone to recon a room, and were too busy having a snack to notice Rockwell kill all three of them. Atlas was suspicious and had been since. But since they were in need of a new Corporal, and the Enclave always suffered from a lack of manpower, Atlas made the call, and Rocky had been Corporal ever since.

Everyone in the squad was staring at Nate when he fell in, apparently not a moment to soon. Two figures wearing sets of Tesla Armor approached the squadron under the Vertibird. Upon recognition of who these two were, the entire squad snapped to attention.

"At ease." Nightingale said, inspecting the 6 armored troops from afar. "Vice President O'Bannon and I shall be accompanying you on your mission. We will assist in locating the items we've come to obtain. Are there any objections?" Nate knew that there had to be at least one objection, especially from Atlas, but nobody would argue with the President, out of sheer respect for the office if nothing else. "None? Excellent. I hope ya'll have a good pilot." The President said, entering the Vertibird, followed by the Vice President. The rest of the squad was still in shock, and stared at the two Tesla clad officials. "Why are ya'll standing around? We have a base to clear!" Nightingale proclaimed, which broke the miasma which had befallen the other members of the squad. They all cautiously entered the Vertibird, trying their best to give the president as much room as possible.

The pilot looked back at the squad, and said "Ya'll managed to convince the President to give you two shock sets? He must really want this place cleared." The Pilot was clearly unaware of who was in the Vertibird, and proceeded to take of as normal. The Vertibird with _Cherry Bomb_ painted on the front in red script rose off the ground, and the doors decorated with two cherries on both sides closed the squad within. This would be interesting.

* * *

Most of the able-bodied soldiers were gone. The President and Vice President were gone, and no one cared enough to see why a group of high ranking officers were all in the same tent at once.

"Gentlemen, we've all had our doubts about this ever since Nightingale declared himself President. Most of you are here because you agree with that Nightingale has usurped our most sacred traditions of Democracy within the Enclave. Despite how fleeting it appears to be, he has support, and appears to be a strong leader to most of the Remnants. However I am convinced that he will only lead us to ruin. Anyone who feels differently may leave now." A Major said, staring at the group of officers who'd been meeting with the President only hours ago. Immediately, Lt. Col Black and another Major stood up to leave.

Before he exited the tent, the elder Colonel said, "This is traitorous talk. Out of respect for your ranks, I will not tell him yet. But he will know that you are traitors if you continue." the other older looking Major nodded in agreement as they exited the tent. The next thing that the remaining officers heard was a flurry of Plasma and Laser shots.

The smiling Major said, "Does anyone else wish to remain with our dear Colonel?" A flurry of shocked faces gave him his answer. "Good. As all of you can tell, many of the Soldiers stand beside me, and beside the true Enclave. Most importantly..." the Major said, and is if on cue, a group of Power-Armored men walked into the tent. The Major continued, "Sigma Force sides with me as well." he said, taking in the further shocked reactions of the officers. "Now, all of you will support the removal of our dear President when I give the word, correct?"

The officers, however willing, felt the weight of this ambitious Major, as well as the supposed "cause" he had taken up. They knew that if they voiced any dissent, the Major would kill them here and now. One officer nodded, either out of pragmatism or of fear. Likely out of the latter. The rest followed suit.

"Excellent." the Major said, with Sigma force moving to bodyguard positions around the Major. "Soon our President will know that Major Charles Caligula was the one who returned our traditions to the Enclave."

* * *

 _"Corvega Actual, this is Corvegas 1:2 through 1:6, we've cleared the Barracks, Hangars, and East Wing Offices. No casualties to report. Over."_ a Lieutenant who's name Nightingale didn't bother to learn said over the comm. Clearing Fort Braxton with 38 heavily armed and disciplined soldiers had proven to be a completely doable task.

Now came the final part of his plan. Soon the Enclave would rule from sea to shining sea again. "Roger that Corvega 1:2, Over. All Corvega Callsigns, regroup at the West Wing offices, you will be further briefed after we have cleared there." Nightingale said. He looked over at Eddy, who'd saved his life from a Reaver just a few minutes ago. Nightingale knew that one day Eddy would be President, and all he could do was hope to prepare him.

When all of the Combat teams met outside of the West Wing offices, they did all the necessary checks that were required. Medics checked over their squad mates, ammo was re-distributed, and communications were made to Enclave high command. When all that was squared away, the troopers all turned to the President, who was supposed to brief them on what would come next.

Nightingale spoke loud enough so the entire strike force could hear, "We will be clearing several subterranean tunnels that stretch all across the base. I have given map information to all squad leaders, who should have already distributed it. Corvegas 1:4, 1:5, and 1:6 will search for the Power Armor storage facility. Corvegas 1:2 and 1:3 will search for the underground arsenal. Corvega Actual will stick with me. We're looking for something I cannot inform you of until we've discovered it. We aren't leaving until these tunnels are clear, and everything we've found has been marked. When the tunnels are clear, we shall meet on the surface where I will give further instruction on the complete retrieval of all sought for items. If all Corvega callsigns are ready, follow me." Nightingale said, putting on his helmet and entering the building.

The building was dark and crumbling, like much of the other buildings they cleared. A variety of 200 year old paperwork, pens, junk, and skeletons of those unfortunate enough to perish here lay littered around the hall and surrounding offices. None of the lights were on, and the windows that weren't broken were so fogged up from the years that they barely let in any light.

Part of the roof was collapsed, which blocked off an entire hall of offices. The President ignored it, and continued forward, followed by all 37 other men of the strike team. He turned a corner, and found a descending flight of stairs that led to a darkened section of the base. Descending down the concrete stairs that had been there for hundreds of years, the President walked down a corridor that the stairs led to, stopping at the end in front of a double door. Reaching to turn the handle, it wouldn't budge. The President then decided to apply a bit more force, and ended up tearing the handle clean off. Cursing loud enough for the entire force to hear, he raised an armored leg, and sent into that door a kick that would have made a Deathclaw cry.

Different pieces of wood and steel went flying in all directions. Thankfully the soldiers in front all had on Power Armor, and were able to withstand the rage of the President. The President entered the opened room, which appeared to be some sort of General's Office. The President turned to his soldiers, and said "Listen up, I'm only gonna say this once. This is the Old Commandant's office. He had a private entrance to the tunnel system. The main entrance is collapsed and irradiated to high hell. So this is gonna be a tight fit. These tunnels will likely be filled with something like the ferals above, or they'll be abandoned. Realistically you'll have to get your hands dirty. Just follow your maps and you should be fine. Comms won't work down here, so stick together, and find a way to keep from walking in circles. Got it? Okay let's move." The President said, walking to a bookshelf directly behind the desk in the center of the room.

Using his Power Armor's strength, he tossed the bookshelf to the side of the room, revealing a metal door and ID card reader. Pulling out his card, he slid it, opening the door for the first time in over 200 years. The Door screeched as the electronic lock managed to unlock itself from some auxiliary generator that was still operating within the base. the door pushed aside a large amount of junk and debris that had gathered on the floor, and it opened to show a dimly lit tunnel. The President walked into the tunnel before anyone had a chance to say anything, and the rest of the men just followed him.

A few hundred feet into the tunnel, the teams came to a room with several branching tunnels. However all but three were collapsed. The President looked at the map, and informed the other 5 combat teams which tunnels to take, before heading down the central one himself, followed by Eddy, and all the other members of the combat team.

"The Hell is this?" Teddy said to Nate, hanging far enough behind the combat team that no one would hear him over the sound of clanking Power Armor reverberating off the claustrophobia inducing walls. Nate turned and looked at the Pfc., not responding, and hoping that Teddy would get the message and shit up. He didn't. "Honestly, we're walking through an enclosed tunnel space, probably filled to the brim with Ferals, looking for something that's probably been gone for 200 years? This is a fucking suicide mission..."

"Teddy if you don't shut your inbred ass up, I swear to god I'm gonna feed you to the ferals when we find them." Nate said, causing Teddy to immediately stop talking and walk away from Nate. Nate didn't care, he didn't mind being alone. He just wanted to be alone to his thoughts, trying to keep himself from going insa- his thoughts were immediately halted when he saw a corridor that the others hadn't. "Mr. President?" he said loud enough for the entire group to hear.

The President immediately walked over to the Sergeant, and saw the corridor. Pushing past the Sergeant, the President moved to the end of this short corridor, and found only a single door with an ID card reader. Quickly sliding his ID card through it, he expected the door to immediately open. Instead, a robotic voice said _"Error. Card ID not recognized in_ _permissible list. Please enter a listed card."_ The President cursed by stomping his foot, immediately cracking the arm off an unseen skeleton that was just below the door, with a tattered lab coat, and an ID card in hand. Using the super-power of common sense, the President picked up the ID card off the 200 years dead man, and slid it through the door.

 _"Processing... ID card approved. Welcome Dr. Keiner."_ the robotic voice said, opening a door and revealing a large college lecture hall style laboratory. However instead of there being desks, there were thousands of towering Hard-Drives, CPUs, and Monitors. All connected with a spiderweb of wires which all intertwined and coalesced into one single object in the center of it all. The President cautiously walked towards it, careful not to trip over any collapsed CPUs or the like. This object was about human sized, with the space around it completely cleared. It had no windows, no labels, not even any color. Just a monolithic object in the center of the largest laboratory that Nightingale had ever seen. There were only two things that offered a possible explanation to what this was. A lever on the side of the object, and a nearby terminal. The President elected to ignore the terminal, and without any protest from any of the soldiers, he pulled the lever.

A cloud of gas was released from the object, and even through the Power Armor, the room felt a bit colder. The object seemed to divide itself in half, with one side of it moving upward. Slowly, the "door" of the object had lifted completely. Revealing a... Chinese Woman?

"What the fuck?" the Squad seemed to collectively say, including both the Vice President and President. This woman then fell out of the pod. She would have had a hard fall, had Nate not moved to catch her. He carefully placed her on the ground, and motioned for Motor-Mouth to check her out.

"Me and Motor-Mouth will stay here Mr. President." Nate said, mustering up all the confidence he had to talk to his Commander in Chief. "If I know anything, whatever this is, is not what we're here looking for. Take the rest of the squad and go." Nate could tell that Atlas was pissed beyond belief, but the President simply nodded, and motioned for everyone else to follow, leaving the Sergeant and Medic to look after whatever this girl was.

* * *

After another few minutes of searching, the President came Across a large door that resembled a vault door. But instead of a number or Vault-Tec logo, the President's seal was on the door. There was a nearby panel to the door, with two ID card readers on it. It was clear that this was what opened the door. The President turned towards Eddy, who'd been silent throughout most of the ordeal. Nightingale said, "Eddy, what lies behind this door is a secret that will save this nation. When we open this door, we will solidify our place as the New Founding Fathers of this Nation." Nightingale stared into Eddy's exposed eyes, as they'd both removed their helmets. This was do or die. "Are you ready?"

For the first time in his life, Eddy felt confident enough to truly command his position. "I'm ready, Nero."

The President nodded, and placed his ID card in the reader, with Eddy following suit. "On the Count of Three. One... Two... Three!" Nightingale yelled as the both slid their ID cards. A collection of alarms and flashing lights went off, as the door proceeded to depressurize, and open itself. The President, with the most serious look he could muster, walked up the steps towards the opening door, waiting for it to fully reveal what was inside.

He was surprised when he saw a Brand-New looking Marksman's Carbine pointed at him. On second glance, twelve were. Behind the guns were a group of extremely built looking men, all wearing full sets of combat armor. "Just who in the hell are you, and how in the hell did you open the door?" the lead man barked, making it clear he would shoot if they took one further step into the bunker.

"I'm your President. Nero Nightingale. This is Vice President Eddy O'Bannon. We're here to finally retrieve the All-Americans, for our country must be re-built from the Ashes." the President said, trying to be as convincing as possible.

Obviously the soldier was skeptical, but recalling the fact that this stranger was able to even open the door in the first place, he said much more calmly, "Follow me in the base. No one else though. You'll surrender all weapons, and exit that suit of Power armor. Otherwise, my men will open fire. Is that clear?"

The President merely nodded, and exited his Power Armor. Eddy put his hand on the shoulder of the President, but the President brushed it off, and said "I'll be fine Eddy. Don't worry about me." The President said, walking into the bunker with his hands above his head. The soldiers frisked him, and led him onto an elevator, their guns pointed at him the entire time. When the Elevator doors closed, Nero lost all sight of the standoff. This was it. If he messed this up, him and everyone outside the bunker would die.

The doors opened to reveal a surreal scene. Soldiers were being trained in groups. Some running around an indoor track, some training small-unit tactics within a Simulator, screens above the pods showing their first person view within the simulation. Passing by a cafeteria, Nero saw soldiers eating a grey block that didn't look appetizing at all.

When it was clear he was gawking, one of the men behind him pushed the President with his rifle. "Keep moving." the soldier said in a commanding voice. The President quickly looked forward, and remained so until the soldiers stopped outside a door. The one from before walked up to an intercom, and said "Commander Washington, we have... a visitor from the Outside." the Soldier said. A momentary silence occurred, then a grizzled voice said "Send him in, Adams." The Door opened, and the soldiers pushed him into the room. The door quickly closed behind the stunned President, leaving him in a room with a grizzled looking man, with graying hair tied into a ponytail.

"Answer me this stranger. Just how in the hell did you manage to secure not one, but two ID cards that belonged to the highest ranking pre-war government officials, fight your way through whatever mutants have likely inhabited the base above, or even find the entrance into the tunnel in the first place?" the man said, pacing around his desk. "Who the hell are you?" he said, turning to stare down the President.

"My name is Nero Nightingale. President Nero Nightingale. I am the Current President of the Untied States, and of the Enclave. Although most of the Country doesn't recognize it." Nero said, imagining all the ways this man could kill him.

"So you're a de facto President then? Why the hell should I risk my men to follow you?" The man said, staring directly into his eyes.

"Because I have the oath. The original oath that the first Commander of the All-Americans gave to my family, mere hours before the Great War." Nero said, smiling for the first time since entering this bunker.

The Commander was taken aback, but regained his resolve quickly. "Show me." he commanded the President.

The President reached into a secret pocket within his suit. One that could be found during frisks. He pulled out a very old piece of paper, and threw it onto the Commander's desk. The Commander glared at Nightingale, and picked up and read the paper. His eyes widened as he reached the end, for the true name of the First Commander of his Soldiers was the mostly closely guarded secret in the bunker, as only the true President would know it. All of his skepticism was completely erase as he read this document. The Commander quickly snapped into a salute. "Mr. President, Commander George Washington V at your service, Sir! What are your orders for the All-Americans?"

President Nightingale had the largest smile on his face that he'd had since becoming President. He looked the Commander directly in the face, and said "Pack up all of your equipment that you need for long term survival. All of it. Food, water, combat and campaign equipment, armor, guns, and ammo. Leave nothing behind. You are then to pledge complete and unwavering loyalty to the Untied States Government, and the Enclave. Finally... you are to assist my soldiers in rebuilding this great Nation from see to shining sea!" The President said to his new subordinate.

"Sir, yes Sir!" the Commander yelled, reaching for an intercom. Nightingale smiled again, the same as he did before. This was the moment that he would truly re-build America from the Ashes.


End file.
